Líneas Paralelas
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Hermione salva la vida de su profesor de pociones en la noche de la guerra. Dos años después, sus vidas se vuelven a entrelazan cuando un ataque de mortífagos hace que Hermione quede al cuidado de Severus por tiempo indefinido. ―¿Me odia porque le salvé la vida?...― ::WI?::Post-Guerra::SSHG::
1. Dos años

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen; solo esta historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Líneas Paralelas**

La guerra había terminado y la paz rondaba por los confines del mundo mágico. Después de la caída del mago más tenebroso de los tiempos, el mundo mágico no había podido dejar de celebrar, los eventos de la batalla todavía estaban en boca de todos, trayendo sonrisas aun después de dos años de haber sucedido.

Hermione Granger se había tomado las vacaciones más largas de toda su vida en el mundo muggle. Sus padres se habían quedado en Australia, aun un poco enojados por no haber sido informados de nada. Hermione no los podía culpar, pero tampoco se arrepentía de lo que había hecho; la seguridad de ellos dos había sido lo más importante, lo primero en lo que había pensado cuando aquel desastre se había desatado. Ahora vivía en su casa en Londres, la cual sus padres habían puesto a su nombre decidiendo quedarse en Australia por tiempo indefinido. Había regresado a Hogwarts como muchos más y había terminado sus estudios. Ahora era una medimaga que había sido aceptada en San Mungo de la noche a la mañana. Pero no había tenido las fuerzas para ejercer, había decidido quedarse sin hacer nada por un tiempo y había disfrutado de mucho tiempo junto a sus amigos.

A pesar de que todo había salido bien y había habido muchos sobrevivientes, ella seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba; no eran sus padres, aunque los extrañaba. Tampoco eran sus amigos… los veía seguido, tal vez era la nostalgia de no vivir más en Hogwarts, o quizá… no, no era posible, tenía que sacarse esa loca idea de la cabeza… no podía ser que todavía siguiera encaprichada con ese hombre, ese hombre que ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta, que no ocupaba ni un segundo de sus pensamientos, era increíble que ella siguiera pensando que algo podría pasar, era tonta de verdad. ¿Cuándo superaría su amor platónico adolescente? Ni siquiera las humillaciones que él le había hecho pasar por seis años y todos aquellos juicios y acusaciones que lo apuntaban como el traidor más alto de todos al matar a Dumbledore y demás, nada de eso le había importado, dentro de ella había seguido apoyándolo fervientemente; Severus Snape había sido el hombre intocable, el hombre prohibido que la enojaba de sobremanera.

¿Por qué tenía que estar encaprichada con un hombre como él? Era… era… un ermitaño―antisocial, grosero, arrogante, prepotente y… ¿a quién engañaba? Tenía algo con ese hombre que ni ella misma comprendía y jamás lo podría admitir, no podía hacerlo porque ese hombre no la tomaba en cuenta ni siquiera para recordarla por haberle salvado aquella noche de la batalla.

Con Hermione aun encaprichada con su ex―profesor de pociones, la vida de todos los demás también había avanzado; Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy habían empezado una relación que había sorprendido a todos, incluyendo al mismo Severus al cual casi nada le parecía una novedad. Lavander Brown y Neville Longbottom estaban comprometidos y Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley habían empezado a salir recientemente. Ella y Ron Weasley habían hablado las cosas, él quería dedicarse al Quiditch y ella lo había apoyado pero le había dicho que después de haber pensado bien las cosas, no podía tener nada con el sentimentalmente. No se sentía preparada para tener una relación y aunque Ron no lo entendió al principio, lo terminó por aceptar. Ron, al parecer, había empezado a salir con Hannah Abbott y Hermione estaba feliz por él.

Sorprendentemente, la batalla contra el señor tenebroso había ido bien y había sido rápida. Harry no había dejado que la guerra se desatará más de lo normal y a pesar de que muchos habían muerto, habían sobrevivido más. Neville había sido el encargado de matar a Nagini y había sido el que indirectamente había derrotado al señor tenebroso. Harry lo había debilitado y distraído con el duelo de varitas, pero Neville había sido catalogado como el responsable de la caída de aquel mago y Harry había estado feliz de que por una vez en su vida, las miradas no se posaran en él como siempre lo habían hecho.

Harry se había convertido en auror y junto a los gemelos Weasley, Remus, Tonks, y otros más, seguían capturando a mortífagos que habían quedado sueltos. Después de casi dos años, seguían habiendo ataques de mortífagos, muchos intentaban atacar a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y otros cuantos más a cualquiera relacionado con ellos, entre esos iban la familia Weasley, diversas familias de los que habían peleado en la guerra y también a Hermione. También seguían tratando de asesinar a hijos de muggles o a mestizos.

Tal era el caso de Severus Snape, quien era el más odiado y perseguido por mortífagos como jamás lo había sido. Su alta traición al señor de las tinieblas había sido condenada por aquellos mortífagos que habían quedado con vida. Cuando Snape había quedado moribundo en la casa de los gritos, en donde Nagini casi lo mataba, el trío dorado había llegado y Hermione se había dado a la tarea de salvarle la vida con ayuda de Ron, quien con dudas y _peros_ había ayudado a su amiga.

Aún después de casi dos años, los mortífagos seguían queriendo atacar a Snape, ganándose así una ronda de aurores diarios en donde este seguía viviendo desde que era pequeño. Las calles de La Hilandera se llenaban de aurores de vez en cuando, haciendo resoplar y maldecir a Snape por no tener ni un solo momento de intimidad y paz.

―Malditos aurores… ―decía una y otra vez, mientras los veía caminar de ahí para allá frente a su casa vieja.

Ahora el mundo mágico era solo eso: ataques aquí y allá de mortífagos vengativos, Azkaban casi lleno de ellos, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter como héroes, y Severus Snape como el héroe de oro de toda aquella guerra. Sí, Harry Potter se había dado a la tarea de revelar algunos de sus secretos, solo aquellos que lo hacían ver como el verdadero héroe que había sido durante todos esos años. Cómo seguía odiando a Potter… bueno, en realidad nunca lo había odiado en sí, solo lo culpaba por un error del que él mismo había sido responsable.

Los resentimientos que tenía contra ese muchacho se habían esfumado, una plática meses después de que la guerra hubo terminado, arregló todos los malentendidos entre ellos. Era cierto que no por eso se habían hecho mejores amigos, pero ahora existía algo más entre ellos… casi como una conexión de la que solo ellos dos sabían, después de todo, Harry había visto toda su vida en aquellos recuerdos.

Y dejando de lado a Harry Potter, Severus Snape había mantenido una vida relativamente serena durante esos dos años. Molly Weasley lo obligaba a pasar las fiestas en la madriguera y ella misma lo visitaba de vez en cuando, alegando que no era bueno que estuviera tanto tiempo solo. Solía llevarle platos de comida y muchos postres, por mucho que él protestaba que no le gustaban las cosas dulces, siempre que Molly regresaba días más tarde, veía que los platos con postres estaban picados y a medio terminar.

Severus también mantenía una relación estrecha con Narcisa y Draco Malfoy, quienes seguían sufriendo por haber pasado años a lado de malas compañías, dejando que su casa se llenara de suciedad. Lucius Malfoy había sido encarcelado en Azkaban y eso ponía a Narcisa y Draco en una posición peor. Los visitaba seguido agradeciendo que se les hubiera ocurrido la idea de cambiarse de casa, a una mansión mucho más pequeña y discreta. Lo único bueno en la vida de aquellos dos Malfoys, parecía ser la presencia de la señorita Lovegood, la cual traía una paz a la pequeña mansión que hasta él había sentido.

Sin mucho que hacer y habiendo acumulado una fortuna que lo mantendría por muchos años en el mundo muggle y en el mágico también, los días de Severus eran tranquilos y rodeados de más y más libros. No había un día en donde no maldijera a los aurores, en donde no leyera y en donde no… pensara en ella; dos segundos al día y después se obligaba a olvidarse de su cara, era un rayo que pasaba y se iba, así de rápido. Su mirada profunda y preocupada, esos ojos chocolates clavados en él, solo en él, en nadie más. Gotas de sudor, sus cabellos pegados a todas partes de su cara, leves maldiciones salían entre susurros de sus labios, ¿quién iba a pensar que la insufrible sabelotodo supiera hablar de aquella manera?

¿Y por qué lo había salvado? _No se muera, no se muera…_ todavía escuchaba las palabras de vez en cuando. Dos años habían pasado de eso y no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra como a alguien a quien en realidad se mereciera que abriera su boca para gastar saliva. Había agradecido en su momento, cuando había despertado en San Mungo semanas después del ataque, ella, sorpresivamente, había estado ahí, junto a él. ¿Por qué? No se había atrevido a preguntarle aquello, un simple _Gracias, señorita Granger,_ había sido suficiente para que ella sonriera con suavidad, dándole a entender que no había sido nada. Ese era el problema, que había sido todo, esa sabelotodo le había devuelto la vida como si fuese su propia decisión. No se había enfadado, solo que no lo había comprendido, su destino, tarde o temprano, sería morir a manos de todo aquel desastre… y ella llegó como si nada a salvarle la vida. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? Él debió morir, era su destino, era a lo que se había encomendado desde que había hecho hacer aquella promesa a Dumbledore.

Con su nombre limpio, Severus era alabado por muchos, un fastidio, si a él le preguntaban… nunca había recibido tanta atención como ahora lo hacía y no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Por eso se refugiaba en los cómodos confines de su casa, la cual había remodelado y ahora solo el exterior seguía siendo igual de lúgubre como siempre lo había sido. Le gustaba vivir en La Hilandera, seguía siendo un barrio demasiado pobre como para que alguien quisiese entrometerse en la vida de los demás, ahí él era invisible para todos y eso era lo más importante.

Minverva McGonagall le había insistido en regresar al colegio a dar clases de Pociones pero él se había negado rotundamente, alegando que la vida en el colegio ya no era más para él y que después de haber dado clases por poco más de veinte años, estaba cansado de tener que seguir ensañando a _payasos que solo se interesan por aprender hechizos con la varita._ No muchos de sus alumnos se habían dejado cautivar por el arte de crear pociones, y solo pocos de ellos habían obtenido resultados aceptables, como ella…

Tocaron a su puerta y resopló de mal humor.

―Severus, soy yo, abre –dijo la voz de Remus del otro lado.

Severus caminó con una cara de pocos amigos de la sala hasta la entrada de su casa.

― ¿Qué quieres, Lupin? –habló de mala gana, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a un hombre con una sonrisa.

―Nos vamos por hoy, todo está limpio –dijo frotándose las manos a causa del frio que se empezaba a sentir en Londres.

Severus levantó una ceja y evitó echarlo como el perro que era.

―Bien –dijo cerrando la puerta en su cara, pero antes, Remus la detuvo con una pierna. Severus gruñó―. ¿Y ahora qué?

Remus sonrió despreocupado.

―Cygnus cumple un año mañana, tendremos una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa y quiero que estés ahí –le ordenó.

Severus volvió a su cara seria y terminó de abrir la puerta solo para que Remus pudiera quitar su pierna de ahí.

―Ni siquiera habla, ¿Por qué tendrá una fiesta de cumpleaños? –dijo haciendo reír a Remus―. No le encuentro la gracia.

―Te estaré esperando, Severus… sabes que Ted te esperará ahí.

Severus maldijo internamente a ese mocoso hijo de Lupin que siempre que lo veía corría a exigirle que le enseñara pociones ¿Quién carajos le había metido esa idea en la cabeza con tan poca edad? Seguramente había sido su madre quien se burlaba de él por medio de su hijo… malditos todos, no quería tener que ir a nada de eso, no quería tener que ver la cara de los miembros de la Orden ni a toda la manada Weasley, mucho menos a varios de sus ex alumnos que seguramente se encontrarían ahí, incluyéndola a ella… no, no iría.

― ― ―

Hermione se estiró con flojera cuando un picotazo en su ventana la terminó por despertar y saltó del susto. Una lechuza café y grande esperaba en el alfeizar de fuera de su ventana, abrió y desabrochó la pequeña nota que llevaba atada a la pata, la lechuza ululó por comida y Hermione conjuró comidilla, haciéndola pasar para comer. La nota llevaba escrita la invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cygnus Lupin, el segundo hijo de Remus y Nymphadora. El pequeño cumpliría un año y se organizaría una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa Lupin, sería una buena ocasión para ver a sus amigos, tenía semanas que no se comunicaban siquiera por carta. ¿Quiénes más estarían invitados? ¿Estaría él…

Sí, tenía que ir… tenía que verlo, pocas veces lo había visto en reuniones a las que claramente le obligaban a ir, días festivos, algunos cumpleaños, reuniones de la Orden y cosas por el estilo. Era notable que el hombre iba bajo amenazas y no podía esperar la hora por marcharse, lo que hacía después de socializar con un whisky de fuego y unas cuantas palabras con Arthur Weasley y sorprendentemente con Harry también.

¿Esta vez sería capaz de hablar con él? ¿Sería capaz de dirigirle la palabra? ¿De entablar una conversación? Nunca había pasado del _¿Cómo está, Profesor? Es bueno verlo. Espero que se encuentre bien…_ y él nunca había pasado del _Señorita Granger…_ y sus típicos asentimientos de cabeza, ese hombre de verdad era poco comunicativo. Ella tal vez no se esforzaba de más pero por lo menos hablaba más de dos palabras cuando le veía, algo era algo y él no se esforzaba en lo absoluto. ¿La odiaría? ¿Por haberlo salvado?

Harry y Severus solían frecuentarse, ambos se sinceraban y hablaban como personas civilizadas, recordando el pasado y en especial a aquellas dos personas que aun después del pasar de los años los seguía uniendo: Lily y Dumbledore.

Harry le había confiado solo a ella lo que Snape había comentado en una de aquellas reuniones, le había dicho que él debía haber muerto… aquel había sido un gran peso para Hermione, un peso que hasta la fecha seguía cargando sobre sus pequeños hombros. ¿Por eso la evitaba a toda costa? ¿Por qué le había devuelto a la vida? ¿Sería ese un buen tema de conversación? Algo directo y verdadero, nada de comentarios falsos y frívolos como _Escuché que la profesora McGonagall le ha ofrecido el puesto de pociones de nuevo,_ no, algo serio, un tema que los uniera a ambos, eso sería, si, la próxima vez que lo viera… definitivamente iniciaría conversación con ese tema.

― ― ―

La casa de los Lupin, que quedaba en las afueras de Londres, se empezaba a llenar de amigos y familiares, el calor acogedor de las brasas del fuego en la chimenea y de varios hechizos aquí y allá, hacía que la gente sonriera y dieran sorbos a sus tazas de té, café y uno que otro, alcohol. Muchos seguían llegando por la red flu, otros aparecían y varios de Weasley, estando cerca de ahí, se habían decidido por llegar caminando y tocando a la puerta como un muggle tradicional.

El hijo mayor de los Lupin corría por ahí junto a otros amiguitos hijos de varios trabajadores del ministerio, el hijo menor y festejado demandaba la atención de todos e iba de brazo en brazo, atrayendo sonrisas de parte de todos los presentes.

Bill y Fleur Weasley aparecieron con su primera hija en brazos, una niña llamada Victoire que apenas tenía cinco meses, Ted Lupin no paraba de decirle a Fleur que Victoire sería su novia, haciendo sonreír a la bonita francesa.

Luna se encontraba ahí junto a Draco, quienes seguían causando conmoción a su alrededor, la gente aun si poder creer que alguien como Draco se hubiese fijado en alguien como _la_ _lunática_. Ginny y Harry reían cada vez que les preguntaban por futuros planes de boda. Ron también se encontraba ahí, aunque solo y respondiendo preguntas acerca de su carrera como jugador de Quiditch profesional, muchos miembros del ministerio veían a Ron como una celebridad y el pelirrojo no podía nada más que sonreír como bobo ante aquella atención.

―A Sirius le hubiera gustado estar aquí –dijo Harry a Remus, quien sonrió con nostalgia―. ¿Vendrá el profesor Snape? –dijo cambiando de tema.

Remus se encogió levemente.

―Lo he invitado pero… ya sabes como es.

Harry asintió.

―Me ha comentado algo acerca de una editorial, le han pedido escribir libros de pociones.

Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

― ¿En serio? ¿Aceptará?

―No es algo que les concierne… ―habló Severus, apareciéndose tras de ellos.

Remus sonrió con verdadera felicidad.

―Severus, es bueno verte aquí. Pensé que no vendrías.

Severus alcanzó a resoplar.

―Potter –dijo a modo de saludo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Profesor Snape.

― ¿Whisky de fuego? –preguntó a Remus, echando una mirada despreocupada a la gran sala decorada con globos y colores.

―Sabes dónde está la cocina –respondió Remus.

Severus asintió y se escabulló a la cocina como pudo, teniendo que devolver saludos de estudiantes, maestros y otras personas que, desgraciadamente, no conocía y lo saludaban porque era _él,_ el maldito héroe…

Cuando entró a la cocina, agradeció que no hubiera nadie para que pudiera buscar a gusto una botella con whisky de fuego y un vaso de cristal. A eso se dedicó por poco tiempo y después alguien más apareció en la cocina; Hermione Granger había llegado haciendo acto de presencia de aquel cabello rebelde y rizado que tanto la caracterizaba. ¿Por qué la señorita Granger tenía que aparecer ahí específicamente? Al parecer, ella no lo había notado por lo que él siguió con su tarea de servirse su trago de whisky, observando como la chica se removía el abrigo y dejaba ver un bonito vestido invernal.

Pareció percatarse de su presencia y sorprendida como nunca, abrió los ojos como platos y también la boca, queriendo decir algo pero no pudiendo.

 _¿La sabelotodo no sabe que decir? Interesante…_ , pensó con ironía.

― ¿Si, señorita Granger? ¿Qué es lo que desea decir? – ¿Por qué lo veía así? Como si fuera un fantasma…

―Yo… buenas tardes, profesor Snape –dijo apenas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta―. Usted… ―dijo, no sabía que decir, de pronto sus planes de preguntarle aquello que Harry le había dicho se le habían ido por el caño, se había quedado sin ideas en la cabeza para hablar―. Es decir… ―vio a Snape levantar una ceja, aquel movimiento facial que tanto lo caracterizaba―. Digo… es temprano para tomar –carraspeó viendo la punta de sus tacones.

Severus mostró una diminuta sonrisa burlona.

― ¿Es lo que me quiere decir?

Hermione apretó sus manos en puños y…

―He oído que la profesora McGonagall le ha ofrecido el puesto de pociones… ― _tonta, tonta, eso no querías decirle._

Snape se relajó visiblemente y se dejó recargar contra la encimera de la cocina.

―Así es, aunque me ha dicho que regrese a impartir clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras… ―a Hermione pareció interesarle esto ya que lo vio con interés―. Al parecer, Slughorn no piensa dejar su puesto y Minerva solo buscaba una excusa para tenerme de vuelta en el colegio.

Hermione asintió, interesada de verdad.

― ¿Y regresará? ¿Al colegio, señor?

Snape entrecerró sus ojos.

― ¿A qué se debe tanto interés, señorita Granger? –preguntó con suspicacia.

Hermione tragó en seco y él se dio cuenta que ella estaba nerviosa, era extraño en una persona como ella, quien siempre parecía tener las respuestas a todo y para todos.

―Bueno… yo he querido preguntarle, Señor…

― ¡Severus! –gritó una vocecilla, Ted Lupin corrió hasta estamparse contra una de las piernas largas de Severus, que estaba cubierta por unos sencillos pantalones de salir negros.

Severus gruñó haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

―Mocoso…

― ¡Severus, Severus! Enséñame la poción Mata Lobos para mi papá, ¡anda, anda!

Severus resopló.

―Esa poción es muy difícil y tú solo tienes dos años, no podrás hacerla –dijo con desdén.

― ¡Yo podré hacerla! ¡Seré mejor que tú! –gritó con su ceño fruncido, su cabello se volvió rojo y dio un pisotón al suelo.

Hermione se acercó al pequeño y se puso en cuclillas.

―No le hagas caso al profesor, yo te enseñaré la poción.

El rostro pequeño de Ted se iluminó.

― ¿En serio? ¿Tú puedes hacerla, Mione? –preguntó emocionado, el cabello corto y respingado de Ted se volvió azul eléctrico.

― ¡Claro que puedo hacerla! Era la mejor alumna del profesor Snape, pregúntale –dijo alzando los ojos para ver al hombre de cabellos negros.

Severus resopló con arrogancia y volteó a otra parte.

― ¿Es cierto, Severus? –dijo Ted con su vocecilla.

―No era una mala estudiante… ―dijo sin querer admitir que Hermione de verdad había sido la mejor estudiante que había tenido en todos sus años de enseñanza.

Ted empezó a exclamar lo feliz que estaba porque Hermione le fuera a enseñar y Snape no pudo evitar impresionarse por las habilidades lingüísticas de ese chiquillo. ¿Le estarían dando una poción? ¿Por qué él niño hablaba tan bien con tan solo dos años de edad?

Para cuando acordó, Ted había salido hecho un correcaminos de la cocina, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Hermione tragó en seco y se sirvió una copa con vino de elfo bajo la atenta mirada de Severus. Hermione se lo bebió todo de un trago, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

―Señori…

― ¿Me odia porque le salvé la vida? –preguntó con rapidez, haciendo que Severus abriera los ojos más de lo debido y que ella se quedara lívida como papel.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta e impulsiva?

* * *

Este es mi primer fic de HP y claro que lo tuve que escribir de mi OTP. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un bonito comentario. Se aclararán más cosas en futuro capítulos. Gracias!


	2. Experiencia

**Gracias a: Miru, Yetsave, amsp14, Aurora Fassbender, Karla, LunaStorm956, YazminSnape, selmc96, Ezbhy23, yue yuna, Aurora Reid Parker, Tainie.**

 ***** Para todos los que leerán este capítulo después de haber leído el primero hace mucho, he cambiado una cosa en las relaciones de Luna y Neville. Lean de nuevo si quieren.

* * *

 **2.**

Severus apretó su vaso con whisky más de lo necesario con la mirada nerviosa de Hermione sobre él.

― ¿De qué habla, Granger? ―preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, casi un susurro, uno peligroso que a ella le heló la sangre.

Hermione no supo que responder, la mirada del profesor le estaba calando en lo más profundo de sus ser. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber dicho eso en un momento como ese?

―Yo… ―tragó en seco―, usted le dijo a Harry que usted… que debió haber muerto… ―esas palabras no le gustaban, ni siquiera el recuerdo cuando Harry se lo había dicho era grato para ella―… y yo fui la responsable de devolverle la vida. Eso quiere decir que usted me detesta ¿no es así?

Severus levantó una ceja y la observó con curiosidad.

― ¿Usted en realidad cree eso? Para ser una sabelotodo no está jugando bien su papel… ―susurró apenas, tomando un trago de su bebida.

― ¿Qué ha dicho?

―Nada.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Lavander y Neville entraron riendo. Neville dejó de reír al ver a su ex profesor de pociones en la cocina.

―Buenas tardes, profesor Snape ―saludó Lavander con respeto.

Severus asintió a modo de saludo.

―Longbottom ―masculló, mientras salía de ahí y veía a Neville tartamudear un _Pro―profesor Snap―e…,_ se mofó internamente y salió de ahí no sin antes darle una leve mirada a Hermione, quien abrió los ojos como platos al sentirse descubierta observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Hermione se desparramó contra una silla y suspiró mientras que veía a Neville y a Lavander husmear en la mesa llena de comida. Luna entró unos momentos después tarareando una canción.

― ¿Estás bien, Mione? ―preguntó Luna acercándose a ella, casi con discreción.

Por alguna extraña razón, Luna siempre parecía saberlo todo, y aquella mirada que le dio le hizo saber que ella sabía absolutamente todo acerca del capricho que se cargaba con Snape.

― ¿Pasó algo con el profesor Snape? ―Preguntó con una sonrisita―. Lo vi salir de aquí extraño ―se encogió.

Hermione negó de inmediato.

―Claro que no, Luna. ¿Cómo va a pasar algo con el profesor Snape? ―carraspeó admirando las bonitas joyas que Luna traía puesta, excéntricas pero atrayentes a la vista.

―Puedo presentir que tu deseo se hará realidad ―susurró Luna viéndola con perspicacia, aun susurrando, ambas mujeres sabiendo lo cotilla que Lavander Brown era.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello y se relajó visiblemente cuando Luna le sonrió y salió de la cocina cuando Draco había ido a buscarla y la había tomado posesivamente de la cintura, haciendo sonreír soñadoramente a la Ravenclaw. Eventualmente se quedó sola en la cocina y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir escondiéndose más ahí.

―Maldita sea… ―susurró tomando más vino de elfo―. Bueno tengo que salir y enfrentar esto.

Cuando salió, no pudo evitar ser saludada por casi todos ahí, todos sonriéndole y expresando su gratitud, aun después de dos años. Empezaba a sentir lo que Harry sentía y le abrumaba, ella no había hecho mucho y aun así la gente la trataba de aquella forma. Ron y ella se vieron, sonriéndose tímidamente y acercándose para intercambiar unas palabras.

―Hola, Hermione ―saludó él.

Ella lo vio y le sonrió, bueno, después de todo había tenido un cierto _crush_ en él por un corto periodo de tiempo cuando había decidido que el profesor Snape jamás le haría caso, pero cuando trató de tener una relación con él… bueno, las cosas no habían resultado como ella había esperado. Platicaron de esto y aquello hasta que Hermione se excusó para felicitar al pequeño festejado y saludar a la familia Lupin.

Y al otro lado de la sala, Severus observaba a Hermione con casi recelo, pensando seriamente en aquella chiquilla, en sus palabras y en su rostro culpable y arrepentido. ¿En realidad creía que la odiaba? Odiarla, si cómo no… un destello de la cabellera zanahoria de Ron Weasley a lado de Hermione hizo que apretara de más su vaso de cristal. ¿Qué demonios hacían platicando? ¿No habían terminado todo? Maldito Weasley…

Vio a Hermione saludar a otras personas y la siguió con la mirada, casi como un águila vigilando a su presa. La imagen del rostro de esa chiquilla había aparecido en su mente casi todos los días desde el día en que ella lo había salvado. Ahora que la veía de nuevo podía darse cuenta que había cambiado… y lo había hecho de una manera hermosa, para su mala fortuna. La había visto pocas veces en reuniones de la Orden o en celebraciones, pero nunca se daba el gusto de quedarse todo el rato a observarla, se iba de ahí con un sentimiento ahogado aplastándole el pecho. ¿Cómo una persona podía hacer aquello? ¿A él?

―Severus ―habló Ted de nuevo―. Severus, vamos, ven, tengo algo que enseñarte ―dijo jalándole el pantalón.

Severus observó al chiquillo de cabellos azules con intriga. ¿Ahora que quería?

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó con frialdad.

―Vamos, anda ―repitió jalando su pantalón con más fuerza.

Él suspiró y desapareció su vaso con licor para dejarse jalar por ese niño.

Hermione vio la interacción mientras platicaba con Luna, Ginny y Nymphadora. Interceptó la mirada de Luna quien le sonrió y le hizo ojos para que fuera allá. Hermione se quedó observándola casi con cautela ¿ella de verdad sabía lo que estaba pasando?

―Uhmm… si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño ―dijo Hermione excusándose y saliendo del grupo de amigas.

Siguió el camino por donde Ted había llevado a Snape y después siguió las voces.

―Aquí, mira, mira ―se oyó decir a Ted tras una puerta que estaba entreabierta―. Mi papá me lo compró ―articuló con perfección.

Hermione no pudo evitar asomar la cabeza para ver que hacían esos dos ahí.

―Ya veo, un juego de pociones para niños ―dijo Severus echándole una miradita a los instrumentos de pociones en tamaños reducidos.

―Mira lo que puedo hacer ―empezó y tomó instrumentos, especias, líquidos y Hermione pudo ver el asombro en el rostro de Severus. Mientras Ted no lo veía, el ex profesor se dio a la tarea de observar con atención, casi con recelo, lo que ese niñito estaba haciendo.

Ella terminó por entrar y el más leve movimiento hizo que Severus volteara a verla, la escrudiñó con la mirada y ella le sonrió apenas, una sonrisita tenue que hizo que él se sintiera incómodo. No es que mucha gente le dirigiera sonrisas y no quería que Hermione Granger se convirtiera en la excepción.

― ¿Severus? ―Ted volteó a ver a donde Severus veía y sonrió cuando Hermione se acercaba a él―. ¡Mione! Le estaba enseñando a Sev lo que mi papá me compró. ¡Observa! ―dijo, y se puso a combinar ingredientes de nuevo.

Hermione terminó por acercarse al otro lado de Ted, tenía la mirada fija del profesor sobre ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era así, no podía empezar a comportarse como una chiquilla solo porque él había decidido observarla.

―Vaya, Teddy, eso es muy avanzado para tu edad. ¿Quién te lo enseñó? ―dijo Hermione, concentrándose en lo que el niño hacía.

―Lo leí de un libro ―se encogió de hombros.

Severus dejó de ver a Hermione al escuchar eso. Entrecerró sus ojos viendo las pócimas y los líquidos en el pequeño escritorio del hijo de Lupin.

― ¿Sabes leer? ―preguntó con desconfianza.

―Sí, aprendí este año… es muy fácil ―sonrió inocentemente.

Hermione y Severus compartieron una mirada en donde ambos miraban con suspicacia a Ted.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Quién te enseño? ―preguntó Hermione de nuevo.

―Mamá, papá a veces pero más mamá.

Hermione se sorprendió por la habilidad del chiquillo de poder leer a tan temprana edad y también de poder hacer pociones que ella había aprendido en su primer año en Hogwarts.

―Es sorprendente… ¿no es así, profesor? ―ella levantó su mirada chocolate a la carbón de él.

Severus no se permitió parecer afectado por esa mirada que conocía como a la palma de su propia mano.

―Sin duda lo es, señorita Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos levemente al escuchar a su antiguo profesor reconocer un talento. Jamás había reconocido un talento y si lo había hecho, había sido solamente a ella con un leve y casi imaginario asentimiento de cabeza en su tercer año en Hogwarts.

―Las habilidades mágicas lobunas de su padre han tenido que ver ―murmuró a ella.

Hermione asintió, recordando algo que había leído al respecto.

―Recuerdo haber leído algo en un libro de la biblioteca, solo que pensé que era una leyenda. Muchos textos dicen que las propiedades mágicas que un humano adquiere por el veneno de un hombre lobo no pueden ser transferidas a futuras generaciones. Pero hay una leyenda…

―Y solo un libro cuyo escritor se atrevió a escribir acerca del tema.

―Me parece que fue por su propia experiencia ―terminó Hermione aun pensando en el libro.

― ¿Experiencia? ¿Qué es experiencia? ―preguntó Ted ladeando la cabeza.

Severus rodó los ojos con molestia, Hermione rio.

―No puede ser que sepas preparar pociones y no sepas el significado de la palabra _experiencia ―_ dijo Severus con desdén.

Ted arrugó el ceño, su cabello volvía lentamente a un leve rojo en vez de su azul eléctrico usual.

―Tengo dos años ―dijo como si fuera obvio.

―Y parece que tienes diez ―dijo Severus con mal humor.

Hermione rio, no pudiendo evitar encontrar aquella escena completamente adorable y fuera de ese planeta. Pudo imaginarse a ese hombre hablando de esa misma forma con sus propios hijos… niños con cabellos cafés como los de ella y otros con cabellos negros como los de él…

― ¿De qué te ríes, Mione?

Pero Hermione seguía pensando en esa realidad que deseaba tanto fuera suya. Era ridículo, pero quería a ese hombre con toda su alma. Siempre lo había hecho, con tan solo once años se había enamorado de él, lo sabía, era loco y tan solo era una niña pero… era el hombre perfecto, era inteligente, atractivo y tenía un humor escondido que ella encontraba fascinante. Hermione jamás pensó que alguien más pudiera ser tan perfecto para ella.

Severus también la veía y eso fue lo que la hizo darse cuenta que había estado perdida entre sus fantasías adolescentes que… aún seguían siendo las mismas.

―De nada ―aventó una mano al aire―. Experiencia es… cuando has practicado o hecho algo por mucho tiempo, entonces puedes decir que tienes experiencia en ello.

El niño se lo pensó en unos minutos.

― ¿Cómo papá tiene experiencia en ser lobo?

Hermione y Severus se vieron por unos segundos.

―Sí, así es ―dijo ella con una sonrisita―, también como el profesor Snape tiene experiencia en hacer pociones o como tu madre la tiene en volar.

Teddy asintió, esta vez más energético y emocionado de poder aprender algo nuevo.

― ¡Tú tienes experiencia en leer! ―dijo esperando a que Hermione lo felicitara por decir algo correcto.

Pero esta vez la grave risa de Severus los desconcertó a ambos, aunque no duró mucho fue suficiente para que Teddy riera también y para que Hermione se diera el lujo de sonrojarse por aquello. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

―Tienes razón, mocoso. La señorita Granger tiene experiencia en leer.

Ted sonrió con arrogancia, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre que irradiaba seguridad de sí mismo.

― ¿Por qué le dices señorita Granger? ―Preguntó de repente, viéndolo con su cabeza ladeada―. ¿Y por qué le dices profesor Snape? ―preguntó de nuevo, esta vez volteando a ver a Hermione―. ¿Por qué no usan sus nombres? ―preguntó de nuevo, sus capacidades para hablar y expresarse se quedaron en el olvido por un momento.

Ambos adultos vieron al niño para después verse a sí mismos, ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo y al darse cuenta, la cerraron al mismo tiempo. Habían pasado dos años desde la guerra y más desde que Severus Snape había dejado de ser un profesor, _su_ profesor, pero ninguno de los dos había podido hablarle al otro por su nombre de pila. En realidad, él no lo hacía con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry, con quien hablaba seguido.

―Tal vez debamos empezar a hacerlo ―retumbó la voz gruesa y oscura del hombre.

Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, los ojos del hombre que la volvía loca la estaban escrudiñando con tal profundidad que ella pensó que él había entrado en su mente con ese poder de oclumancia que, Harry le había dicho, bien se le daba. Pero no era así y tan solo era el poder que ese hombre tenía sobre ella.

―Si… me agradaría ―respondió Hermione, regalándole una bonita sonrisa.

Severus Snape sintió que su corazón había hecho un ruido muy parecido al de una maquina ser movida después de mucho tiempo, un chirrido o algo por lo parecido. Pero decidió ignorarlo al ver la sonrisa de su ex alumna.

Hermione Granger sintió el conocido retumbar de su corazón que hacía mucho tiempo había empezado a latir por su ex profesor.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a los reviews, alertas y favoritos del primer capítulo de esta historia. En realidad fue un capítulo piloto para probar las aguas y ver que tan bien sería recibido el capítulo, aunque solo tuvo 6 reviews, mi amor a la pareja me hizo continuarlo a pesar de que ya haya pasado bastante tiempo. Lamento la demora a los que deseaban seguir leyendo. Sin embargo, prometo que esta vez seguiré con los capítulos y esperaré una pequeña opinión a cambio. Como pudieron leer, cambié la relación de Luna y Neville, me pareció más adecuado emparejar a Luna con Draco (second OTP much). Gracias de nuevo por leer, y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Besos!


End file.
